


Kirigami Rift

by stellifyant



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Zol-dickery, Dehumanization, Gen, Misgendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellifyant/pseuds/stellifyant
Summary: Kalluto is invisible, unnoticed, and ignored.He likes it this way- Silva is never disappointed and Kikyo never screams at him.But Killua never notices.





	Kirigami Rift

**Author's Note:**

> This work explores the relationships between the youngest three Zoldycks and how each of them become disenchanted with their family / Kalluto's reappearance shakes the relationships among the main four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part was originally going to be a flashback in the first chapter of Paper Doll Rift, but I'm a better writer than I was then and I also really wanted a prologue for the Aesthetique

Killua would be hard pressed to remember many things from his childhood. Most of it is covered in blood and poison, so it’s not unexpected.

He doesn’t remember the first time Kalluto disobeys. But to be quite fair, he had ran away just beforehand.

He does remember the letter he wrote to Alluka after running away but never knew how bitterly Kalluto had cried when the younger had realized it wasn’t for him- how he wiped his tears, carefully folded it into another paper doll, and delivered it with a bitterness that children shouldn’t be capable of.

 

* * *

 

...It’s dark. Cold, too. The empty halls almost echo with his footsteps...

Almost. He is, after all, an assassin.

The door is even colder, heavy reinforced metal- but a few carefully placed pages of paper and a signal to the blackmailed Milluki is all it takes.

The door creaks- and Kalluto was right. The hall echoed horribly. He pushes further, slipping in.

His eyes quickly adjust to reveal the demon inside... He shivers as he pictures it with it's eyes open, bleeding black and spitting out demands.

_...Sleeping like this, Alluka almost looks like he used to._

Kalluto takes a deep breath, creeping in. Quiet, invisible, unnoticed. He had one mission to do, and he had to do it right. For Killua.

_Nevermind it's not for me._

Nevermind that he cried for the first time since he stopped feeling pain. Nevermind how being forgotten stings like the sharp slap of a whip.

_Nevermind, Nevermind, Nevermind._

He's shaking- tears are running freely down his cheeks.

There's shifting- he glances up.

"I won't let you take Killua too," he whispers, dropping the paper doll on the floor and leaving the room.

"Brother?"

He pulls the door closed with surprising speed. He's not scared.  _I'm not scared. I'm not scared._ He's terrified.

He runs back upstairs, too fast for him to believe what he's telling himself.  _I'm not scared. I'm... not scared..._

He's still shaking.

When Kalluto walks through the security room, Milluki is already preoccupied. He pauses for a moment, watching with equal parts disgust and annoyance as his older brother scratches at the wounds Killua inflicted. He makes no move to hide, or to stay within the shadows, but still isn't noticed.

_Invisible._


End file.
